heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Warner Bros. Golden Jubilee: 24 Karat Collection
The Warner Bros. Golden Jubilee: 24 Karat Collection is a Warner Home Video release that was first released in 1985 and went on until it was discontinued in 1992. Looney Tunes Stars Bugs Bunny's Wacky Adventures * Long-Haired Hare * Bunny Hugged * The Grey-Hounded Hare * Roman Legion-Hare * Hare Do * Bully for Bugs * Duck! Rabbit! Duck! * Ali Baba Bunny Daffy Duck: The Nuttiness Continues... * Duck Amuck * The Daffy Doc (B&W) * Beanstalk Bunny * Deduce, You Say * Rabbit Fire * Drip-Along Daffy * The Scarlet Pumpernickel * Porky's Duck Hunt (B&W) Note: "Porky's Duck Hunt" is time-compressed. Porky Pig's Screwball Comedies * Curtain Razor * Boobs in the Woods * Often an Orphan * You Ought to Be in Pictures (B&W) * The Wearing of the Grin * Mouse Wreckers (A Hubie and Bertie Cartoon) * Cracked Quack * Dough for the Do-Do Elmer Fudd's Comedy Capers * Rabbit of Seville * Hare Brush * Design for Leaving * What's Opera, Doc? * Cat Feud (A Pussyfoot Cartoon) * What's Up Doc? * Rabbit Seasoning * Bugs' Bonnets Foghorn Leghorn's Fractured Funnies * Lovelorn Leghorn * The Foghorn Leghorn * Plop Goes the Weasel * The Leghorn Blows at Midnight * The Hypo-Chondri-Cat (A Hubie and Bertie Cartoon) * Leghorn Swoggled * Feather Dusted * A Fractured Leghorn Pepe Le Pew's Skunk Tales * Scent-imental Romeo * Past Perfumance * Who Scent You? * Odor of the Day * The Cat's Bah * Much Ado About Nutting (A Chuck Jones One Shot Cartoon) * For Scent-imental Reasons * Really Scent Sylvester & Tweety's Crazy Capers * Tweet and Lovely * Tweety and the Beanstalk * Tree for Two (Only Sylvester stars in this one) * The Last Hungry Cat * Mouse-Taken Identity (A Sylvester and Hippety Hopper Cartoon) * Tweety's S.O.S. * Canned Feud (Only Sylvester stars in this one) * Hyde and Go Tweet Speedy Gonzales' Fast Funnies * The Pied Piper of Guadalupe * Tortilla Flaps * Cat-Tails for Two (Pilot Cartoon for Speedy in which he is given a different earlier design) * Cannery Woe * Lumber Jerks (A Goofy Gophers Cartoon) * Tabasco Road * Here Today, Gone Tamale * Gonzales' Tamales Road Runner vs. Wile E. Coyote: The Classic Chase * Fast and Furry-ous * Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z! * Operation: Rabbit * Hook, Line and Stinker * Zip 'N Snort * Ready, Woolen and Able * Beep, Beep * To Beep or Not to Beep A Salute to the Directors/Actors A Salute to Mel Blanc * Robin Hood Daffy * Bad Ol' Puddy Tat * Ballot Box Bunny * Past Perfumance (Double Dipped) * Little Boy Boo * Who's Kitten Who? * Rabbit of Seville (Double Dipped) * Bedevilled Rabbit A Salute to Chuck Jones * Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century * For Scent-imental Reasons (Double Dipped) * One Froggy Evening * Rabbit Seasoning (Double Dipped) * High Note * Feed the Kitty * What's Opera, Doc? * Zoom and Bored A Salute to Friz Freleng * Birds Anonymous * Knighty Knight Bugs * Bunker Hill Bunny * Show Biz Bugs * Greedy For Tweety * High Diving Hare * A Mouse Divided * Speedy Gonzales See also * Warner Bros. * Warner Home Video * Looney Tunes * Merrie Melodies External links *The Bugs Bunny Video Guide *Dave Mackey's Warner Bros. Cartoons Filmography site Category:Looney Tunes home video releases